


Tempus Autumnale

by soniagiris



Series: Amores [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: In the time of golden leaves and chilly evenings, Maki takes Tsumugi out.





	Tempus Autumnale

**Author's Note:**

>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos, thank you ♥
>   * no additional warnings apply!!!
> 


When Maki pulls out a huge checkered blanket out of her bag and lays it on the grass, Tsumugi feels the metaphorical lightbulb go off in her hand.

"A picnic!" she exclaims, to which Maki gives her a perplexed look. "That's your surprise!"

"Well, yeah." Maki takes two pillows out of the other bag and fluffs them up before putting down. "Not a very creative one, to be honest."

Tsumugi throws her arms around Maki's neck, making her stumble back. "I think it's lovely," she says with a smile. "Perhaps a bit cliche, but very sweet."

"Good to know." As Tsumugi lets go, her girlfriend grabs her hand and tugs down until they're lying down and looking at the cloudy sky. "I know it'd be better to have one in spring, during the sakura season, but I've heard on the news that today's the last warm day of the year, and thought that we could spend some time together like this." She lets Tsumugi move closer to her, until they're side by side, tops of their palms pressed together. "So. Yeah."

"Thank you, Maki," says Tsumugi, still unable to stop smiling. 

Ever since they started dating a few years ago, it's usually been Tsumugi to plan their dates, and she based her ideas on what she saw in her animes. Sometimes they were a hit, like the one in the local planetarium, where they cuddled in the darkness and watched artificial constellations flicker to life above them; sometimes they were epic fails, like the one in the zoo, where Maki almost got trampled by a horde of first-graders and Tsumugi dropped her ice cream into the penguins' tank.

This is, however, the second, maybe third time for Maki to come out with an idea of her own. Her reliance on Tsumugi when it comes to this matter isn't a particularly bad thing, she just trusts her when it comes to it (and says that, out of them two, Maki is definitely the less romantic one), yet her being the one to step out was kind of astounding. And not in a bad sense. Yeah, Tsumugi thinks as Maki tilts her head to kiss her temple, definitely not.

They stay silent for a while, watching clouds slowly pass by. There is a playground a hundred meters or so away from they're resting, and the kids horsing around there fill the air with their cheers and laughters. Tsumugi closes her eyes, takes off her glasses and takes a moment to enjoy the sunrays warming the skin on her face, neck and bared shins. Maki draws intricate patterns on her palm with her thumb. The air moves in a gentle breeze, light with the scent of leaves and ozone. 

Finally Maki breaks the silence. "I prepared some onigiris and a thermos of cherry green tea. Do you want some?"

Tsumugi opens her eyes and, with a small grimace, props herself up on her elbows. "I didn't have time to get any breakfast, so—"

"Wait, again?" Maki interrupts. She pulls her brows together. "Tsumugi, what did I tell you about eating well?"

"That I'm supposed to do it," Tsumugi says meekly. "I'm sorry, it's just, there was a rerun of this new anime I'm watching, and then Akamatsu-san called, and then it was time for me to leave to meet with you."

"No need to panic," Maki says, as softly as she can, and hands her an onigiri. "Just eat two or three, okay? And we'll go grab a lunch around one in the afternoon."

"Thank you." Tsumugi takes a bite of the snack. It's decent, the rice is a bit too vinegary, and the salmon a touch too dry, but the next one, with avocado, tastes much better, rich and filling, with good texture. She grins to Maki, who flaps her hand, says something like 'good to know you liked it now eat up please' and pours a cup of tea. 

Which turns out overly sweet, yet Tsumugi drinks it all in one go without batting an eyelid. Besides, she can't count cooking as one of her mastered skills herself. She still remembers how she mistook salt for sugar when making a cake for their second anniversary and had to dump the entire thing into the trash. Maki was quite amused by that mishap, though.

When watching her sip the drink, Tsumugi pulls out her sketchbook and opens it to the latest page. Maki eyes it with clear interest, so Tsumugi shows it to her.

"It's for a play we're going to have in two months," she explains, then points to one design. "See? Contemporary, but with a hint of medieval elegance, because it's going to be Shakespeare in modern setting."

"Nice," Maki says. "I'm sure it'll be a hit."

"I hope so too." She sighs and leans against Maki, who rubs her arm. "It's going to be a lot of work for sure."

"As if you won't overcome it," Maki scoffs, eliciting a laugh from Tsumugi.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me."

"Anything for you." Maki gives her another onigiri.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **please comment/kudo if you read/liked;** it's proven that feedback leads to more works c:
>   * those girls? gay. very gay. i love them.
>   * fun fact: i have forgotten about this fic. funnier fact: i've also hit a terrible writer's block that left me unable to write at all. the funniest fact: there isn't any. please kill me.
>   * hmu at twitter/tumblr if you wanna chat c:
> 



End file.
